Metal roofing has long been used to cover roofs of homes and other buildings. Typical metal roofing includes, for instance, long metal panels that extend from a roof ridge all the way to the eves of a roof. These roofing panels may be connected together along their edges with standing seams or they may be attached to a roof deck with overlapping ridges along their edges. Either creates a barrier to water penetration along the connected edges of panels. In recent years, decorative metal roofing panels that, when assembled, resemble other traditional types of roofing have become popular. For example, decorative metal roofing panels that resemble cedar shakes, barrel shingles, or slate shingles are among the available choices for consumers. Although popular, decorative roofing panels have suffered from a variety of problems for installers and homeowners including difficult installation, susceptibility to wind and water penetration once installed, objectionable brakes in geometry, and ship lapped ends susceptible to water leakage. There is a need for a decorative roofing panel that addresses these and other problems and shortcomings of the prior art. It is to the satisfaction of this need and to provide other improvements and advantages that the roofing panels disclosed herein are primarily directed.